Nothings Impossible!
by lspeakl
Summary: Ed and Al have been sent by the taisa do do an incredibly dangerous yet pretty much useless mission. And they can't shirk it off! How are they going to manage? umm. not exactly very professional, cuz my first shot at it. No pairings. :))
1. chapter 1

**

* * *

I don't own hagaren, though i would dearly love to.**  
  
_As this is my first fanfic, pls do not expect too much out of it, and please review after reading, arigatou!  
  
English end of year paper tomorrow, must brush up my skills... ))_

* * *

'Hey Al, are you sure we're headed in the right direction?' Ed grumbled loudly to his brother. 

'Yes, Nii-san'

'You told me that... 18 times already'

'Gomen-nasai nii-san, but taisa's map tells us to head this way...'

* * *

The scorching heat sapped energy and drained will, yet the Elric brothers kept going on, never once stopping or stalling except only for the absolute necessities. Roy had sent them out into the unbearable dessert heat only to gather loveberries, apparently for Roy's latest date. AND he had filed it and recorded it, so it was official...

* * *

'Al, I really feel like slicing off that taisa's head, or grinding it, or boiling it... Making us come all the way out here just to gather loveberries!' Edward spat out the last word with vehemence obvious in his voice.

'Actually, me too... just that I don't think I'll have the heart too, Nii-san...' Al finished off sheepishly.

'Then shaddup and walk.' grunted Ed in reply.

* * *

'Niisan! Did you hear that?' Al suddenly said, stopping.

'What?' Ed replied, his irritation evident in his tone of voice.

'There it is again!' repeated Al, his voice filled with a strange mixture of joy and relief.

'WHAT?' Ed yelled, his small form bouncing angrily up and down on the hot desert floor 'Shh, listen!'

'Mew'

'Its just a neko! What's so great about that'

'Let me keep it, pleeeeeeeaaseee Nii-san!' Al whined pitifully, pleading for a chance to keep the poor creature.

'I'm hungry' Ed abruptly changed the subject, for the sole purpose of avoiding the subject.

* * *

The fact couldn't be changed: Their food supplies were running low, and it would be extremely risky to keep a pet, much less feed it in their unstable condition.  
Ed conveyed this message clearly and enunciated on each and every syllable to Al, hoping to dissuade him from the idea of another travelling companion.

However, far from being dissuaded, Al had his own ideas.

'Nii-san, if there is a cat, it means that there is civilisation'

'big deal, lets get going'

'niiiiisan, if there is civilisation, there is food, shelter, and maybe they may even sell loveberries!

'Food'

'Yes, Nii-san, they should actually have quite a lot of it, especially if a neko can have enough energy to mew so loudly'

'Shelter'

'Yes, and that means sleeping in a proper bed, not on alchemised makeshift mat or a rock. And it would have showers too! And it would be warm at night and'

'Stop it Al!' Ed shouted in resignation 'lets go get the neko'

'Nii-san!' shouted Al, hugging his elder brother tightly, nearly suffocating him due to his larger build.

* * *

Ever since Ed found out The method, he was able to retrieve his and Al's lost body parts, and sadly, Al had been growing very fast, at around 1-2 centimetres a day, outgrowing his initial stage of being shorter than Ed.

* * *

Heading off toward the sound of the neko's cries, Ed and Al, as expected, found themselves approaching a small, cosy village. The houses there did not exceed 2 storeys in height, and little children ran freely from street to street playing, with an occasional nanny crying out shrilly for the child under her care.

* * *

The mew was quickly located, coming from a corner street, at the very edge of the village that was the closest to the desert. 'Stop it!' cried Al, running down the alley, as a couple of lean boys dressed in patched clothes threw small stones at the kitten, causing it to mew so pitifully.

'Stop it!' Al repeated, raising his voice.

'Heh, city boys, they don't know who we are,' the teen nearest to Alphonse said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

'Let's get him!' the same boy cried, the remainder of the group rushing towards Al at the same time.

'Ah!' Al exclaimed, clapping his hands together and pressing it against the ground creating a half slanted wall, locking the attacking boys in.

'Wha... What?'

'How?'

'Hes a..an alchemist?'

The boys trapped were stunned. Consequently, the kitten started mewing again.

'The neko!' Al exclaimed, realising that he just did one of the biggest mistakes.

'Let me help you do that'

'Ah, Nii-san!' exclaimed Al, blushing slightly for being so rash. Edward then clapped his hands together and pressed it against the wall, carving a set of footholds in it, and also using the extra material to create a jutting ledge at the top.

'Gaambatte, Al!' cried Ed, giving Al a mischievous grin.

Without hesitation, Al then scrambled up the footholds and jumped into the mini-fighting arena.

* * *

Minutes later, Al deconstructed a hole in the wall, and emerged panting slightly, while holding the tiny neko under one arm.

'You aren't hurt, are you?' questioned the concerned elder brother, scrutinizing the latter in the process.

'No... But I think they are...' Al replied, blushing again in less than an hour before, while motioning with his thumb at the three beaten boys behind.

* * *

'Lets go get some food'

'Okay'

The two brothers then headed down the street, in search of a decent restaurant, or at least a marketplace. However, to their dismay, no restaurant or marketplace could be found, at least not to their sight. Left with no other choice, Ed then politely asked a nearby nanny for directions.

'Ano, do you know where there is any food, like a restaurant or a marketplace, or any other kind of place?'

'chibi desne?' the old lady replied, apparently not hearing his request.  
  
anger marks traced themselves onto the side of Ed's head. raising his voice loudly, he repeated the question. Thankfully, this time the lady heard, and said in a voice that would have made a crow fly away in fright

'aah, go down the road, then turn left at the main crossing then turn left again at the 2nd crossing, then turn right at the next crossing. That's the marketplace.. And we don't have a restaurant, chibi. that's only for the rich city..'

* * *

Ed flew down the street, his leather shoes thumping rythymithically on the sandy pavement, Al not far behind.

'I can't believe she called me "chibi" so many times!' Ed yelled, swinging his head around, and almost whipping a kid with his braid at the same time.

'Lets just get the food first, Nii-san' Al replied, levelheaded.

* * *

Before long, the pair arrived at the marketplace, and strangely, no children were spotted, but many women were there, even the butchers were women.

After purchasing some pre-prepared food, and earning many stares, the Elric brothers then managed to fill their stomachs and decided to turn in for the day. Even the little neko received food, mostly from the fishmongers and milk women.

* * *

'Al, do you know if there is any weirder town around? I haven't even seen a single guy!' Ed commented, after receiving a streetful of stares.

'Nii-san, I don't like it either, its as though a guy hasn't stepped in here for a long, long while..' Al replied, sounding really puzzled.

'Then lets just find somewhere decent to sleep, k Al?' Ed then said, stifling a yawn

'Ah, yes Nii-san' Al replied, cradling the little bundle of fur under his care.

'mew..'

* * *

After finding a hotel, with much difficulty, Ed then gratefully sank into a bath filled with hot water, Al at his side. Undoing his long braid was tough.. the dust and dirt glued the long strands of hair together, and help from Al was often needed.

* * *

'Ah, Al, could you do me a favour'

'Yes Nii-san'

'Could you help me undo this part?' Ed requested, pointing to a particularly knotted part

'Of course!' Al said, standing up and moving across the bath to undo Ed's long hair.

'Arigatou' Ed replied, gratefulness tingeing his voice.

* * *

However, unlike what the perverted yaoi writers always wrote, Ed and Al never once thought perverted thoughts of the latter. **never**. in fact, they often took the opportunity of showering to scrub each other's backs, in particular for Ed, whose back had accumulated 7 years of sweat and dirt.

After the showering, the duo plus kitten then went/trotted to the queen-size bed, and flopped down onto it, exhaling audible sighs of relief, contentment and various other feelings. 

That night, light snores filled the air as the two brothers and neko slept peacefully, Ed's stomach facing the sky again...

* * *

_how's that for my first chapter! not that bad huh? anyway, it dragged on, and I just finished my English exam.. ate some guides cookies.. mmm. especially for the macadamia ones. oosh! ., Review please!  
  
making an Ed soft toy, based on a fan art of Ed stuck in a sushi. yeap. my Edo-kun is gonna be stuck in a sushi!_


	2. chapter 2

_to the yaoi writer, i truly mean no offense, but i read one yaoi article on edxroy and i felt like puking. sodomism! EW. -me shakes head in confusion- isnt hagaren supposed to about FIGHTING and all that? bleahx.  
and about my capitalism thingy, cant help it.. but i'll try.. -nods head-  
arigatou for your review!_

_

* * *

_

_Unknown to the two brothers, Roy worries about them, back at headquarters..._  
  
Roy was pacing angrily. Were the Elric brothers tricking him on purpouse? Edward was supposed to have called him 6 days ago, yet each day had passed, with the torturing knowlege that the boys may be in danger. How could he have had the heart to send them out into the desert to gather loveberries?  
  
'Riza, prepare a mission, to search for the Elric brothers. If they don't call by noon, send the team out immediatly!'  
  
'Yes, Mustang taisa.'

* * *

Roy's office door swung open, colliding with the wall with a loud bang. The entire office fell silent instantly, knowing that there was something up. Something which they definately would not want to know. Roy's well toned form apprared at the doorway, brows knitted in agitation.  
  
'Havoc! Farman! Fury! The first lieutenent has a mission for you, go see her NOW!' he said, shouting out the last word.  
  
'Y..yes sir!' the three replied, shocked at the taisa's fierce tone.

* * *

Nobody dared to relax that afternoon, not once. Especially since the taisa was pacing the office like a jaguar. However, as much as they did not dare relax, many could not help but notice that the taisa was not really paying any attention that afternoon.  
  
not much, anyway. if this was one of the normal times, most people would probably have worked harder, as his appearence ususally meant a half-day, having had a phone call from either Candy, or Flo, or whichever the girl he was dating for that day.  
  
'Taisa, ever heard of the short boy joke?' Breda asked as the taisa walked by, trying to lighten the dreary mood.  
  
'No! I would NOT like to hear it!' The taisa replied sharply, worry lines creasing his forehead. This joke usually made the taisa laugh, whatever mood he was in. But it was not working. Very far, infact, having backfired so badly.

* * *

'Brrr.. brrr-ing! brrr-ing brrr-ing!'  
  
The sound of the telephone was worse than zapping the taisa with an electric chair.  
  
'I'll get it!'  
  
'oh, sorry. Marisa, its your call.'  
  
The same procedure happened around 4 or 5 times before the taisa finally let out a resignated sigh and went back into his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

'Roy..' Riza said, her soothing voice entering his ears. Riza hardly ever called him by his name, his show of emotion was obviously getting out of hand.  
  
'its okay, im okay.. just worried if i had sent that shrimp to his death..' Roy finally admitted, letting out a huge sigh as well.  
  
'So thats it?' Riza questioned incredulously. she was so shocked that she had even forgotton to address him  
  
'Yeah..' Roy replied, rubbing his temples, both elbows resting on the table

* * *

the phone rang again.. at 11.57am  
  
'Let it be that Fullmetal shrimp.. please..' Mustang muttered under his breath, while picking up the receiver and putting it to his ear.  
  
'Taisa Mustang speaking. Central headquarters.'  
  
'Oh, Roy! Its you!' A cheery, yet familiar voice rang out. Suddenly, it struck the taisa. Ed. The Fullmetal shrimp. The cause of his worries. He was alive!  
  
'Fullmetal. It is time you reported to headquarters. Why are you so late?' the taisa replied, masking his worry and replacing it with his usual tone, slightly agitated.  
  
'Oh, we messed up some directions and half-starved , but on the whole, we arent doing too badly.. but taisa, were'nt you worried?' the voice at the end sounded, reading his thoughts.  
  
-click- 'bee..p bee..p'

* * *

the door swung open again, and Roy strode out and announced, 'If you finish 60 of your paperwork and report it to me, then the day is off for you.' the office door swund shut again, and pens and paper were heard shifting from their original places into folders and files, their owners looking forward to an early day

* * *

'Excuse me, do you know where can we find loveberries?' Al asked a hawker, polite as usual.  
  
'Umm.. its been very long since any person asked for loveberries.. Lets see.. to the north of this village, some 5 or 6 kilometers away, there is a patch of red grass. Bright red. Thats where the loveberries are. but be careful, the grass would cause rashes and sores if you touch it with your bare skin, and i don't think anybody has been there for the past few years.. the colours of the berries differ.. i don't know if they are yellow this year.. i think so..' the lady replied, wiping her hands on her apron, almond face glistening with sweat from carrying crates of vegetables.  
  
'A.. arigatou-gozaimas!' Al shouted in reply, as he ran off to tell the good news to his brother, who was also searching for ways to find the berry.

* * *

'somehow, i wish i had automail back again..' groaned the elder brother, touching the scars on his shoulder tenderly  
  
'Nii-san, we'll find a way, somehow!' Al said, optimistic.  
  
'Let's get lunch.. all that asking makes me hungry.. in fact, i really want to eat steak, even if it costs me a hundred dollars for a piece!' Ed shouted suddenly, startling the little neko which was cleaning itself.  
  
'Yeah!' Al replied enthusiastically

* * *

'Riza, thanks for the lunch.. The steak was really good..'  
  
The end! 

_Sorry its quite short, but review please!! I DO love reviews, however few they are! XD next chapter would be late.. gotta study for end of year exams.. birthday was yesterday.. woohoo! :)) 13 now.. tralalala_


	3. chapter 3

_See! i changed the format! Hope you like it! And sorry for the long wait, people. I had a whole 2 weeks of exams, and now school is not so tough as the final exams are over, so my updates will be increasing at a faster rate! Gomen!_

The piercing sun rays somehow managed to squeeze their way through Ed's firmly shut eyelids and muster a moan out of him.  
  
'Al.. turn off the lights..' Ed mumbled, not wanting to be awaken from his peaceful slumber  
  
'please..' he added as an afterthought.  
  
After a few minutes passed, Al still did not off the 'lights'. Wearily, as though he had had no sleep, Ed then forced open his eyelids, only to shut them again, wincing at the glaring sun.  
  
-  
  
'Al, is it morning already? Damn..' it was more of a statement than a question, and Al understood it, not bothering to answer. His reply came in a form of cooking, as the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs along with a pot of freshly brewed coffee wafted into Ed's nostrils, working better than any alarm clock in the world. Ed rolled out of the queen sized bed he shared with Al, and blinked his eyes sleepily.  
  
'Nii-san, we've got loveberries to gather, if possible before sundown! Please try to hurry a bit in the mornings!' Al stated, a bit flustered at the speed Ed was working at.  
  
'Going.. going..' Ed muttered, wanting more sleep. It was like, hey come on, if there's time to sleep, just freaking let me sleep! Why did even the sun have to be against me sleeping late?  
  
-  
  
Breakfast was done and over with, and Ed, positively awake now, was very much eager to complete this mission and get a decent meal - of steak with mashed potatoes.  
  
Hurriedly, Ed and Al stuffed their few belongings into a single large bag, and zipped it up, preparing to leave for their task of gathering loveberries.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. (nothing particularly scary)  
  
'Man, of all the times to come pay a visit.. I swear i'll bash tha..' Ed didn't finish his sentance, or rather could'nt, as Miss Winry Rockbell stepped in, carrying the same leather bag of hers, hair still tied in the same bandana, top still consisting only of a single strip of black fabric.  
  
'Hi guys!' Winry cheerfully called out, causing the two brothers to.. sweatdrop. Winry in this mood in the past meant new latest automail for Ed, or a special polish for Al, which not always turned out just fine.  
  
'Umm.. i just happened to drop by here from Risenbul to buy some new automail parts suited for girls and i heard the ladies talking about two boys who wore red and green capes so i knew it was you then i came here immediately!' she said in a single long sentance, drawing a deep breath at the end, before continuing, 'And iv'e got a new recipe from Granny Pinako! Its meant for you guys and i was about to go to central, but i heard that you were here, so here i am!' Winry concluded, a bright smile lighting up her face.  
  
'Oo..kayy,' Ed said, still hesitant. 'You are'nt gonna cook it for us are you?' he continued, remembering of experiences not too long ago, when Al still did not cook and he had to rely on Winry for food.. The food was barely edible. Fine, it was not meant for eating except that Ed was too hungry. As long as it had a name called food, he ate. No matter how horrible it looked, or how bad it tasted. Unless it contained milk.  
  
-  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Hey Ed! Ive got something better than the usual! And it tastes better too!' Winry had called, a grin spread from ear to ear.  
  
'Ah? No more omelette or fried rice(literally)?' Ed replied, looking forward to the change of taste. Not much of the looking forward part actually, but he was betting that anything would taste better than Winry's omelette or Fried rice.  
  
The next thing he knew, Winry was trying to force a bowl of cereal drowned with MILK down his throat..  
  
'Lemme'-choke-'go! '-chokes coughs and sputters- Ed then at that moment had started kicking and thrashing violently, and the horrible mixture was removed from his face.  
  
Damn.. that was the WORST ever experience. Worst. (I hate milk too. :p)  
  
end of FLASHBACK  
  
-  
  
'So.. are you positive that your cooking skills have improved? At least so that its near Granny's standard?' he questioned, knowing that the old granny could only cook two dishes properly, stir fried greens and beef steak, thus his love for it.  
  
'Of course!' Winry replied, sounding somewhat insulted, as though Granny Pinako cooked that terribly such that a person would actually feel insulted to be referred to her during cooking.  
  
Ed heaved a sigh of relief. So that was settled then, Winry could cook. At least, better than he had thought. Unpacking his haversack, some of the contents spilled out. of course the necessaties were there, but Winry thought she saw something else..  
  
'Well, are you cooking that thing?' Ed asked, 'We gotta go soon, you know, military stuff..' he finished before sticking his tongue out.  
  
'Ah, its a herbal soup!' Winry exclaimed, sounding rather hurt 'Its gotta simmer for at least six hours!'  
  
'That long, by that time we would be gone!' Ed in turn exclaimed, the surprise turning quickly into disgust 'Herbs? Soup? I don't like either!!' Ed wailed, screwing up his face, intently wishing that he had not agreed to let Winry cook..  
  
-  
  
But at least there was that mild comfort.. Here he was, in a village full of girls, while the Taisa was stuck back at Central HQ. Man, he would have given up anything to just come to this village! Ed grinned inwardly to himself. True, there were many pretty girls, but currently he was not interested in getting dates or that sort of thing.  
  
Al too had a hard time. In fact, he seemed to be another Roy, in the sense that no matter where he went, almost all the young women around would start begging at his ankles.. or something along that line.. Al in fact, had been asked out for a date by this very innkeeper's daughter.  
  
Young and sweet and pretty.. a girl the taisa would have undoubtedly dated a week or so before dumping. however, Al as he was the same kind hearted boy, refused to do such a (mean) act. So politely, he declined the offer and smiled that heart-warming smile of his. Good old Al!  
  
-  
  
'Ed! Ed!! ED!!! CHIBI-KUN!!' the last word seemed to finally enter Ed's ears, as the sleeping boy jumped up, shouting  
  
'WHO'S CALLING ME THE TINY DOT THAT NEEDS A MICROSCPRE TO BE SEEN AT MAX POWER!!!' Ed yelled suddenly, jumping out of the seat and knocking over his chair at the same time.  
  
'I just asked you to wake up!' Winry said innocently, before continuing 'Your dear brother was nii-sanning you so many times just now, he even tried shaking you, but you just would'nt wake, so that word just slipped out of my mouth!' Winry said, raising her spanner in self defense.  
  
'Whatever..' Ed replied tiredly, for once, not shouting or brandishing his automail arm. 'How long muure is there for thaa pot of hiing to coook?' Ed slurred, almost falling asleep again.  
  
'Well, lets just say it was cooked, 15 minutes ago?' Winry replied, an evil glint in her eye. 'Lemme dish a bowl of that thing for you.. Sample it for me please!' Winry said, putting on her puppy-dog expression.  
  
'okayy..' Ed replied, half-asleep with the sleep still tugging heavily at his eyelids.  
  
Winry then dished a bowl of the black, overly sweet smelling soup and handed it to Ed.  
  
'Itadaikimas..' Ed murmered as a took a spoonful of the seemingly poisonous mixture. 'Ah?! What di you put in it!' Ed shouted, jumping from his seat, suddenly fully awake.  
  
Al started.  
  
'Winry, i love it!' Ed screamed, and swallowed all the contents in the bowl.  
  
'Ah,' Al sweatdropped. 'Nii-san, is it really that nice? And Winry-chan, did you add any addictives?' Al questioned, concerned for his brother's safety. he hardly ever had seen that expressed by Ed, unless it was prime beefsteak (expensive of course,) or a particularly good result when doing alchemy.  
  
'Are you doubting me?' Winry asked sweetly, hiding a knife in her smile.  
  
'nonono!'  
  
After the meal of soup and ramen with chawan-mushi and the must have of beef (in another soup), Ed then yawned widely and sighed.  
  
'Ah well, since its evening already, then i guess.. we have no choice.. lets turn in. And i suppose Winry can have my bed and i'll sleep with Al..' Ed said in a single breath, settling the matter for the night...  
  
-  
  
'Eh. a condom?' Winry picked up the dropped article from the floor and wrinkled her nose. 'Why would he need it?'

_REview, review!! i love reviews! muaks muaks!_


	4. chapter 4

_Oh man, people, I'm so sorry for not updating, got this huge writers block -excuses, excuses- but, I promise I'll try updating faster. -Nods- and i'll try cutting down on the usage of Jap words, as somebody requested. -Nods again- (But actually, I think if you mix the words it sounds cooler. And better.) So please feedback! My paragraphing also may change, as I got inspiration from another person, who wrote some naruto fanfic. He's in my faves list. Kyaa! And finally, the disclaimer which I forgot to put on the other chapters. Oh, and regarding my newly added character, my impression of him is this, though it may not really be quite accurate. : P Oh shit.. My chapter's short again.. -sighx-  
  
**Disclaimer  
I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any part, so dun blame me for my extensive imagination! Also, -censored- those people who stole my Edward-kun from me... T.T**  
  
And finally, the story..._  
  
-  
  
'Bye, Winry!' Al called for the last time, as Winry waved her hand over her head in response. The poor lovesick younger brother was truly madly deeply in love with Winry, but as his shy nature would have him be, he had yet to profess his love to her.  
  
'Al, its time you packed your essentials into the bag too...' Ed called over his shoulder, motioning to the almost empty bag, containing the mere essentials Ed needed, with much space left for his younger brother, the little kitten also peering in, finally having come back from its recent exploring. Thankfully, it wasn't injured, at least not to the eye.  
  
Finally tearing his eyes away from the pretty mechanic, Alphonse then headed over to the bag and dumped in his own essentials, which did not make much of a difference, owing to the fact that the bag was large, and that they were only two teenagers. And not vain or picky teens, but mature and thrifty ones. Furthermore, their kitten was also not going with them. Ed had made sure that Al promised not to bring the kitten. It was pointless actually; after all, so many girls were more than willing to help Al take care of his little cat...  
  
'So Al, I'll tell you what's inside the bag, and then you re-affirm, and we're off with the berry hunt!' Ed joyously announced, before continuing '10 pairs of underwear, both of us included; 3 pairs of shorts, one mine, 2 yours; 3 shirts, 2 yours, one mine; 2 water canteens, one each; 2 towels, one each; a plastic mat, yours; a poncho (thin raincoat), yours too; 2 cloth bags for keeping soiled clothes, one each; a cloth bag for the berries, mine; a penknife, mine; a Swiss knife, mine also; a couple of rubber bands, I suppose yours; a box of matches, yours; a box of starters, yours. Oh, and the food rations. I suppose that will be considered as both huh... And I see you didn't pack stuff for that cat...' Ed finished off with a smile.  
  
-  
  
The relentless sun cast its rays of heat onto our protagonists, beating them into a slouching submission.  
  
'Brother, I'm thirsty...'  
  
'Don't complain, you've got longer legs than me, at least...' The elder brother retorted, using his shortness to his advantage in gaining pity. 'Anyway, your canteen is in the bag, and the bag is on your shoulders, and you DO seem tired...' Edward then reached over and tugged the pack off his brother's shoulders, and loosened the strings that held the bag shut, handing over the canteen to his brother at the same time.  
  
After another hour or so of walking...  
  
'Brother, do you want me to take back the bag? It looks heavy...'  
  
'No, Al. I'm okay.'  
  
After another hour...  
  
'Brother, let's stop for lunch. Please...'  
  
'Fine, but the sooner we get the fruits, the sooner this would be over with...' Ed grumbled as he untied the plastic sheet and rolled it out on the ground, using the bag itself to hold down one end while sitting at the other. Al as ever the helpful brother, then rummaged through the bag to produce two very much-squashed sandwiches, with the stuffing of sliced chicken and pickles (there was no beef). Ed then bit deeply into his sandwich, and promptly fell backwards, stomach facing the sky, as he chewed thoughtfully on his mouthful of chicken, bread and pickle, while staring at the glaring sky.  
  
'What is it, brother?'  
  
'Hmm? Al, I was thinking... If the instructions the lady gave us were correct, and from my little research in that bit of time, I found out that the berries would be red this year, not yellow, and the leaves and grass thorns are also red, right, Al?'  
  
'I guess so...' Al had learnt not to distrust his brother's words, as more often than not, his brother was more accurate than him.  
  
'And we can't possibly burn our way through, as they would get burnt too...' Ed paused 'Then I suppose I would have to provide the tools this time' Ed said with a grin.  
  
'So that's what those condoms Winry saw were for...' Al mumbled softly to himself. But Ed's shard ears missed nothing.  
  
'WHAT?! WINRY SAW THOSE? OH MY GOSH! WHAT WOULD SHE THINK OF ME! ITS NOT EVEN AS THOUGH I DID ANYTHING WITH THEM!' Ed screamed, his slight figure bouncing rapidly, stirring clouds of dust and sand while dirtying their clothes.  
  
'But brother, you Are innocent, are you?' Al asked timidly  
  
'Of course,' Ed then replied, a smug grin pasted onto his face 'I would never do such a thing...'  
  
-  
  
'Hawkeye, please come here for a while,' Mustang's voice rang out, breaking the office silence. Everybody involuntarily froze. Mustang requesting for Hawkeye? Were their suspicions coming true?  
  
In the office, Mustang then relaxed in his chair, and with a hint of annoyance asked Hawkeye,  
  
'Please return them, Hawkeye, it's not funny.'  
  
'What items, sir?' The Lieutenant replied, innocent.  
  
Mustang sighed heavily, 'my condoms. Now please do return them.'  
  
-  
  
Al's eyes opened wide, after his older brother related to him how he had stolen those items, for the sole purpose of infuriating the Colonel, only to find out how useful they actually were, in their current predicament.  
  
'Anyway, we really should get going.' Ed said while standing up to stretch, rolling up his edge of the mat as well when.  
  
'Just where do you think you are going, Alchemists?' A heavily accented though not that unfamiliar altogether voice halted them, with excess stress placed on the last word.  
  
'Scar?!' Both brothers said at the same time.  
  
'Prepare to return to your maker!' the man cried, while lunging forward, cursed arm aimed directly toward Ed.  
  
_Review, review! Gomen that it took so long and that its so short, but pls review! -Psst, this is not part of the story, kae? ;)-_


	5. chapter 5

_Typing this just after i finished chapter 4! congratulate me! And this time, i will use jap. cant stand writing without the jap aspect. and I will always be Ed's loving onee-san! kyaa! Will post some fanfart if i can. if not, oh wells. And this chapter is short. i admit to that. :D lazy mee. And mind my Scar image.. i don't think he really seems like Scar, but oh wells, im not Arakawa. XD And i also added some Naruto stuffies? XDXD  
_  
_Disclaimer  
I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist in any part, Square Enix and Hiromu Arakawa do. T.T Have pity on me, people! -censored- those who kidnapped and brainwashed my little younger brother!  
_  
-  
  
Lunging toward the elder brother with cursed arm crackling with Alchemic energy, Scar then hissed, 'Begone, you State Alchemist filth!' as he plunged his arm into a stunned looking Edward,  
  
Before it fell apart, being entirely constructed out of sand.  
  
'A 1bunshin?' Scar growled, as he dodged a swift punch aimed at his shoulder. 'You may be quick and smart, Alchemist, but you can never beat the wrath of God!' The religion crazed man cried out, before Ed took two big leaps backwards and spun around, while Scar lunged out with his still alchemised arm into the empty space where Edward had just been standing on.  
  
Standing on one of the huge branches of the Baobab tree, Ed could not help but smile at himself. How could that lumbering idiot actually hit him? After clapping his hands once, softly, Edward then pressed his hands onto the tree trunk, as flakes of the bark peeled themselves off the trunk, to form a replica of Edward, in looks, that is.  
  
Jumping lightly off the branch, Ed then prepared to launch a series of attacks on Scar, eventually leading him to the tree, where if Scar managed to hit the bunshin, a trap will be activated, to trip Scar and make him fall off the tree, into the arms of Edward below. If it worked.  
  
But then again, how many of Edward's plans actually failed? So far none. Except for Sloth. But that was different, Ed pushed away the thought, they were not going to fail because of Scar.  
  
A couple of quick leaps, and Ed landed near Scar, before he pulled a monkey face at Scar and shouted,  
  
'Bastard! Can you actually attack me? You don't even know where i am!'  
  
And to Ed's pleasant suprise, a couple more of his bunshins appeared, and started advancing toward Scar. He promised to thank Al later.  
  
With the help of his many bunshins, Ed then managed to lure a positively fuming Scar to the baobab tree. Many wild punches and sweeping kicks stirred the dust, but so far only 4 of his sand bunshins had been struck down, to Scar's fury.  
  
'God curse you!' Scar yelled, and scaled the tree to the bark replica of Ed, which looked as though it was enjoying itself in the tree, staring into the open desert.  
  
Ed smiled.  
  
-  
  
Then screamed.  
  
'Damn you fing bastard!' The boy howled in agony. Scar had somehow seen through his trap, and had suddenly attacked the most secluded 'bunshin', who had been Ed. Obviously he would hide the farthest; after all, why would he join his bunshins in the attack and suffer injuries? Scar growled, realising that he had only 'demolished' a thin layer of skin off the boy's right arm.  
  
With blood starting to from small red blobs on his arm, the alchemist then dropped to a crouch, and hurriedly clapped his hands together; while still letting out a continuous stream of curses, before plunging both hands into Scar's face, forming an impermeable shield of sand around his face, without the exception of air too.  
  
But Scar was at no loss. His cursed arm, which had been glowing all the while, had taken a firm hold of the young alchemists shoulder, and to Ed's horror, he had found himself immobile, as though somebody had clasped his hands and legs in metal shackles, and latched them to an invisible wall.  
  
Both started writhing in pain, as each of their methods started working on the latter.  
  
Ed's world faded till it went black.  
  
-  
  
'Hello. Of late, you seem to love visiting me. Really often. Im so touched. Have you got it?'  
  
'No.. no..' Ed whimpered. It had taken him enough trouble to gain back his brother's lost body, then his lost limbs, and now this.  
  
The mirror image of him smiled back at him, all the features perfect, except for the face. That was the only imperfection to the otherwise perfect image of Edward.  
  
The face, which instead of having the eyes and nose and mouth, was perfectly smooth, very much like an egg. In fact, It did look like an egg. Resting on top of Edwards shoulders and growing the same long hair, tied in the same braid.  
  
'Another Philosopher's Stone would complete me. That was the deal. Do you have it?' The sultry, velvety voice carressed Edward, causing him to recoil at the touch.  
  
The deal. Ed recalled. He had tricked 'himself' into thinking that after accepting the stones, his body would almost be perfect, and that the next time they met, he would have the final stone ready. Just so that he could return to this world, alive and kicking.  
  
'DAMMIT!' Ed screamed, as his seemingly lifeless body suddenly started jerking erratically on the sand, as he stretched out both arms, with the intention to prop himself up, only to fall back to the ground, with both his arms giving out beneanth him.  
  
'Dammit.' he huffed, as he ate dirt.  
  
-  
  
'Nii-san!' Al screamed, as he ran toward the motionless form of his brother. Then the body jerked. Al sighed with relief. Why was he always the one who was worrying and caring, while his brother seemed not to spare a thought for him? Oh wells.  
  
'A- arigatou, Al,' Ed said, as he saw his younger brother approach.  
  
'Um, why?' the puzzled brother replied.  
  
'The bunshins. Of me.' Ed said, as he gazed at the single cloud in the sky.  
  
'Oh, those.' Al paused 'I had to make them sometime anyway. You were too busy fighting and all.. It dosent really matter.'  
  
'And Al, i need you to help me do something.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Help me drag Scar elsewhere. Hes not dead, just knocked out. And i don't want another fight.'  
  
'Ah, okay!' The eager brother went, and dragged off the limp and heavy form of Scar. Obviously, Al was much stronger than he was. Ed then dragged himself to a sitting position, and slouched over his knees, brooding. Why did his mirror image actually let him off? Did he have an ulterior motive? The pale, seemingly white skin looked like it was grinning. But at who, what, why? Or was it actually grinning? Argh damn.  
  
'Nii-san,' Al seemed slightly agitated. 'Nii-san, Scar was stirring. Let's make a move first, shall we?'  
  
'Okay,' Ed heaved himself up, with the help of Al. With Al supproting him, the two brothers then headed back to the half-packed items, and after hurriedly stuffing them back onto/into the pack, set off, toward the berry patch.  
  
_1 Bunshin clone  
  
Yes. Its a short chapter. AGAIN. Whats wrong with me? T.T And i planned it and all.. sighx. Please review!_


End file.
